This invention is in the nature of an improvement in feeding systems for feeding special diets to livestock, such as female animals, particularly sows, during their periods of gestation. The sows are placed in stalls and remain there until they are due to farrow. To improve performance and to decrease feed costs, the amount of feed each sow receives while in a stall is limited to a specific amount each day. The amount of feed depends on the weight and condition of the sow and the time remaining until farrowing. At present, sows in stalls are either hand fed or by the use of adjustable hoppers in each stall. The hoppers are usually filled by an auger conveyor. A disadvantage of both hand feeding and the auger hopper method of feeding is that a walkway is needed in front of each row of sows for hand feeding or adjusting the hoppers. The hand feeding of sows involves extra labor, and the use of auger fed hoppers is quite costly.